Black Soul
There are two Black Soul bands, one is the Affairs of the Heart universe and the other is canon. Affairs of the Heart "This is our final year here, we have to make it our best one yet." ''-Kuki to Abby and Hoagie.'' Black Soul is a band that Kuki Sanban started while in high school. Black Soul will make a debut in a future chapter of Affairs of the Heart. Members Kuki Sanban Kuki is the guitarist and the song writer of the band. She is laid back and doesn't care what other people think about her. She has purple streaks in her raven hair. She is also very outgoing and is part of many student clubs. She is also student council president. She is also a good baker and her friends love it when she bakes. Abigail Lincoln Abby is shown to play keyboard. Nothing else is known. Most of Abby's personality is the same from cannon, but she doesn't wear her red hat-but don't worry, it won't be missing for long. Abby is also very studious and is Vice-President of Student Council. Abby keeps her long hair in a French braid, like she did in the cannon series. Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr. Hoagie plays the drums and sometimes sings. He likes to think he's a bad boy since he's in a band (with a bunch of GIRLS!) but just ends up looking like a hot geek. Relationships The Glam Clan The band has a huge rivalry with the popular clique. Both founders of the two groups despise each other and they do anything to get under each other's skin. Molly Abrams Molly has a huge crush on Hoagie. Kuki and Abby like to refer to her as his girlfriend. Molly has had such an impact upon the band that they have a file with songs thats titled "Inspired by Molly Abrams". Looking at it with Black Soul's rivalry with the Glam Clan, Molly is the one that they are least likely to get into a fight with. Tommy Gilligan Tommy is Hoagie's little brother that hangs out with the band in hopes of talking to Molly, who he has a crush on. It is known that Tommy is very jealous of his older brother and Hoagie tries to help him by getting Molly to spend time with Tommy so that he can spend time with Abby. Songs Inspired by Molly Abrams Vacation Vacation was written by Kuki Sanban. Vacation ( © Simple Plan) was the song written at the end of Chapter 2 that was inspired by Molly. Stuck on You Stuck on You was written by Kuki Sanban. Stuck on you ( © Sugarland) was a song Kuki wrote in Molly's perspective about her stalking Hoagie. Love Songs Hey There Delilah Hey There Delilah was written by Hoagie Gilligan. Originally "Hey There Abigail" but was changed to Abby's middle name, Delilah, by Kuki since she thought it would flow better and saying that Abby shouldn't know that its for her and it could be something the two could share in the future. Hey There Delilah ( © Plain White Tee's) was a song that Hoagie wrote for Abby during the summer before their Senior Year when Abby had gone to New York for three weeks for a family reunion and the wedding of her sister, Cree, to Maurice. Molly, being Molly, had thought the song was for her since her favorite flower were delilahs. Lily Summers also thought the song was for her because her real name is Delilah, this promted a fight between her and Molly. Relationship Songs Robot Love Robot Love was written by Kuki Sanban. Robot Love ( © Allison Iraheta) is a song Kuki wrote about her relationship with a boyfriend who was obsessed with all electronics. Just Like You (JLY) Robot Love was written by Kuki Sanban. JLY ( © Allison Iraheta) is a song Kuki wrote during a break up. Canon ''"This is it, guys. We're going to make it big no matter what happens. Sure we've hit some bumps in the road, but it's all going to work out in the end." '' ~Nigel to the band at the Battle of the Bands tournament to determine the next 'it' band. Lots of drama had unfolded that year and this is Nigel's view of a pick-me-up speech. Members Nigel Uno Nigel is a guitarist for the band. Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr. Hoagie is the drummer for the band. Kuki Sanban Kuki is the female singer and guitarist for the band. Wallabee Beatles Wally is the male singer he also plays the guitar and piano. Abigail Lincoln Abby plays the keyboard and sings backup. Relationships The Glam Clan The Glam Clan and Black Soul's leaders, Wendy Chang and Kuki Sanban, have a long history of rivalry. Category:Buddygirl1004's Pages Category:Females Category:Males Category:Teams